Te Amo Eternamente Loki
by Ialiceiamagodness
Summary: Loki ya le habia dicho a Mayura su secreto. Ambos juntos pero paso algo y se separaron, su noviazgo se rompio. Pasaron 2 años desde la partida de Mayura, ella a cambiado, pero ella tiene un secreto muy grande, que no se lo a dicho a Loki, ella aun no recuerda su pasado. Viejos amigos y adversarios vendran. Para tomar el lugar de Loki en el corazon de Mayura.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Estando sentada al frente de mi espejo, recordando el día que supe que te Ame eternamente Loki.

Recuerdos:

Sé que al principio nuestra impresión en ambos fue fatal. Tu solo era un niño, pero en realidad eres un apuesto joven con pelo claro y ojos verde como las hojas. Nuestro destino no está escrito por las norms. Pero sé que podemos créalo nosotros mismo. Cuando te conocí fue Fe, por segunda vez que te vi fue coincidencia, te conocí por tercera vez es destino.

Estando sentada en la silla de el escritorio de mi novio detective Loki. Nunca le puedo mentir el siempre encuentra la verdad en mí. La puerta está abierta y veo a un pequeño perro negro y lindo llamado Fenrir. El perro le escucho decir "Chica misterio" yo digo "que Fenrir" el menea su cola feliz y veo que mira mi bizcocho yo digo "cógelo" lo pongo en el piso y se lo come. El me mira y dice "estas bien Chica misterio" yo digo "Creo que si Fenrir" él dice "de verdad" yo digo "no lo estoy, no sé qué decirle a tu padre que me tengo que ir 2 años a vivir allá fuera" él dice "por qué no se lo dices" yo digo "Fenrir no es fácil de decirle a tu padre que te tienes que irte de viaje por 2 años sin verlo". El me mira y pregunta "Cuando se lo dirás" yo digo "tal vez hoy" yo me pregunto dónde está Yamino le pregunto al cachorro "Fenrir y tu hermano" él dice "no sé dónde está el tonto" yo digo "Fenrir no seas malo" él me pone una cara de tristeza y digo "eso ojos todos caen meno yo y tu padre sí que no funcionara Fenrir" él dice "Diablos" yo digo "que lenguaje Fenrir" él se va y veo que Loki entra y me ve y sonríe y pregunto " El caso como estuvo detective" él dice " aburrido sin ti" yo me sonrojo y digo arreglándole su chaqueta y el lazo y digo "Bueno creo que eso será así" él dice "por qué dices eso Mayu" yo digo "Loki tenemos que hablar" él dice "de que" yo digo "apretando con mis manos su chaqueta " me voy de Japón" él dice "por qué Mayura" yo digo "Mi padre quiere que me quede con la familia que vive en Estados Unidos" él dice " Quieres irte" yo digo " No, yo te amo Loki" el acaricia mi rostro y besa mi frente y yo me sonrojo y susurro su nombre "Loki" alguien entra al despacho y veo a mi Amigo Riku y dice "Mayura avanza" yo digo " oye no me ajores" y él se va y empezamos a discutir gritando y decimos cosas que nunca quería decirle a el por el coraje y Loki dice "Terminamos " yo digo "Okey Terminamos Adiós". Salgo del despacho y veo a Fenrir en los brazos de Yamino y les digo " Adiós Para siempre chicos" así me voy corriendo por las escalera , al corredor y a la puerta. Llego a mi hogar empapada y triste mi corazón esta roto y le dije a mi padre "Mas rápido salgo de aquí más rápido salgo de sus vida". El venía a decir algo pero lo dejo ir. Prepare mi maleta me lleve cosas de valor al igual que mi computadora y 3 fotos diferente y mi ropa y dinero. Me fui no volví a mirar atrás. Pasaron 2 años.

Volviendo a la realidad mirándome en el espejo aun lo amo, intente de olvidarlo y no puedo. Ahora estudio en la universidad de California para ser escritora y estoy en vacaciones así que visitare a mi padre. E ido con mi prima a discotecas y fiesta solo tomo una bebida nada más porque yo soy las que la lleva a casa. Tengo pretendientes y son guapos pero nadie me arrobado el corazón al igual que mi aliento. Aunque en realidad yo le robe el de el sin darme cuenta.


	2. Capitulo 1:

Capitulo 1:

Regresando a Tokyo, saliendo de el avión, dándome nostalgia y recuerdos que intente borrar. Caminando por los grandes pasillos de el aeropuerto a ir a buscar mi maletas. Cuando llego al lugar veo las maquinas moviéndose, llevando la maleta para que la personas cojan sus cosas. Pero había una multitud.

"Maldita sea" digo yo.

Escabullirme entre las personas hasta llegar a las maquina y veo mi maletas rosada ahí moviéndose. La tomo y subo la manija y me muevo para que otras personas tenga la oportunidad, para coger sus maletas. Me vuelvo a encaminar en los pasillos hasta llegar a las puerta de Salida. Ahí salgo y veo un Taxi, hago una señal diciendo 'Aquí'.

Se detiene y abre la compuerta de atrás y monta mis maletas el chico, que me percato que es muy guapo, me sonríe y me hace sonrojarme. Tiene unos ojos preciosos de color Azul claro y pelo rojo, rizado al final. Tiene una linda sonrisa y tiene dos hoyuelos en sus cachetes. Me abre mi puerta y me deja entrar.

El pregunta "Para donde".Yo sonrío y digo

"Al templo Daidouji por favor".

Escucho a el decir "Claro".

El carro se empezó a moverse, nos tardamos 30 minutos al llegar. Se detuvo y me baja la maleta en lo que yo me bajaba y le pagaba a el. Cojo mi maleta y camino hacia las escaleras y subir al templo de mi padre. Cuando llego al ultimo escalón digo

"OH, Gracias a Dios" lo dije sonriendo.

Voy hasta la entrada de el templo. Mi hogar, toco la puerta y escucho a dentro "Ya voy" sonrío mi padre esta aquí. Abre la puerta mi padre Misao, se queda petrificado y digo

"hola Papa" el se vuelve a mover y me abrasa diciendo "Mayura" yo digo "Me alegra verte, te extrañe mucho" el sonríe y dice "igualmente" me deja entrar, tomando mi maleta y entrando a mi casa quitándome los zapatos y ponerlo en la esquina y subir, mi padre me lleva hasta mi alcoba. Abro la puerta y todo sigue igual, sonrío. El pone mis maletas en la entrada y dice "Mayura te dejo esto aquí hare la cena y me dices que paso" yo asiento entusiasmada.

***

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, mi padre, me pregunto ¿Por qué hacia aquí?, le dije que yo estoy de vacaciones y quise visitarlo. Le conté todo lo que hice, pero no del todo, claro debo tener mis secretos detrás de mi padre. No le dije sobre la discoteca, el viaje a Milán y otros muchachos invitándome a salir, Bla, Bla. Ambos estamos divirtiéndonos y teniendo la oportunidad de crear un vinculo de padre e hija. Ya era las 6 de la tarde así que le dije a mi padre "Papa, iré a caminar un rato, vuelvo más tarde" el asiente diciendo "mucho cuidado Mayura" yo sonrío y digo "lo hare" me fui de mi casa bajando la escaleras y llego a la acera. Caminando hasta llegar al poste. Me detuve en la luz y presionando el botón para que cambien la luz y decía 'Pare'. Pero pensé que había cambiado la luz para caminar, así que empecé a moverme, escucho alguien tocando bocina, miro y estoy detenida, petrificada. Ahí siento unos pétreos brazo me abrasan por mi cintura y me ala para atrás a la acera. Cuando el camión paso por el frente mió, tenia mi corazón latiendo rápidamente en mi pecho, tenia mucho miedo. Siento los brazos de esa persona y me puse nerviosa y digo "Poor Favor … me puedes soltar" la persona me suelta. Me viro y me topo con unos hermoso ojos esmeralda y hizo que mi corazón hiciera vuelco. Cuando miro a esa persona , que es mas alto que yo, pelo negro y rizado en las puntas y unos hermoso ojos color esmeralda y una linda sonrisa y dice el chico " Estas bien Mayura" yo asiento y digo "como sabes mi nombre" el me mira con intensidad, yo lo miro a el y siento que lo conozco y pregunto "Te conozco" el sonríe y toma mi manos y la pone en su pecho y dice "si Mayra" y empiezo a recordar algo, solo cosas borrosa, pero conozco esa voz, ese rostro , ese pelo y esos hermosos ojos y digo "Sebastian" cuando dije eso, me empezó a doler la cabeza. El me sostiene y mis ojos empezaron de llenarse de lagrimas. Empecé de ver borroso, rápido todo oscureció, lo ultimo que escuche a Sebastian decir mi nombre "Mayura"…


	3. Capitulo 2:

**Capitulo 2:**

**Escuchando susurros, gritos y música. Cosas que no podía entender, todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, pero se que esos ruidos estaban en mi mente. Empecé a correr en ese lugar oscuro, un abismo sin fin. Todo se escuchaba más alto, lo escuchaba por todos lado. Intentaba abrir mis ojos. Pero no podía, algo me lo impedía. Escuche a alguien gritar fuerte en mi oído. Ahí pude abrir los ojos pero yo solté un grito sin darme cuenta, estaba temblando como una pluma. Me siento en la cama que estoy puesta, escucho pisadas hasta que se abre una puerta y veo a el chico de pelo negro y ojos verde.**

"**¿Mayura estas bien?" el pregunta.**

**Aun yo sigo temblando, así que el se acerca y se sienta a mi lado y pasa su brazo a mi hombro y me acerca a el.**

"**Shh, Mayura relájate" dice el.**

**Yo asiento, me percato que estoy en la cama y lo miro y pregunto.**

"**¿ Donde estoy?" el me mira y me dice **

"**En mi casa Mayura" yo asiento.**

**Miro al cuarto y veo una ventana abierta, siento una brisa y hace que mi cabello se mueva y caiga en mi frente. Sebastian mueve mi mechón de cabello hasta ponerlo detrás de mi oído y sonríe. El cuarto es hermoso y me agrada y el pregunta.**

" **Como te sientes".**

"**Muy bien" le contesto.**

**Nuestros ojos se conectan y me pregunto ¿ Como lo conozco? El sonríe. **

" **se que te preguntas, ¿como me conoces? Pero, con el tiempo dirá" el dice,**

**Muevo mi cabeza arriba y abajo. El acaricia mi cabello y digo.**

" **Por que me siento bien contigo"**

"**por que nos conocemos" el dice, yo asiento.**

**Escucho la puerta abrirse y escucho otra voz conocida diciendo.**

"**¿Como esta ella?"**

"**Ella esta bien, míralo tu mismo Riku" dice Sebastian.**

**Cuando veo a mi amigo.**

"**¿Ambos se conocen?" pregunto yo.**

**Ellos asienten .**

"**¿Cómo te sientes Mayura, te desmayaste?" dice Riku. **

"**Estoy muy bien" digo yo.**

"**Me Alegro" dice Riku.**

**Yo los miro y veo a Riku, su cabello rubio y corto y sus ojos Azules mirándonos y pregunto.**

"**¿Por qué Siento que los conozco toda mi vida?"**

"**Poco a poco recordaras" dice Sebastian.**

"**Recuerda Sebastian, eres el único que puede desencadenar sus recuerdos de todos nosotros" dice Riku.**

"**oye Chicos, estoy aquí" digo yo, ambos me miran.**

"**De que hablan" pregunto yo.**

"**Pronto recordaras" ambos dicen.**

"**Quiero saber" digo yo.**

"**Tengo derecho" le digo.**

**Riku mira a Sebastian y le habla en el oído y se aleja, Sebastian me mira con ternura y sonríe.**

"**Mayura, si te digo no me creerías y refiero que te recordaras poco a poco y esto es por tu bien" yo asiento.**

**Me recordé a mi padre, empiezo a híperventilar y Sebastian aun tiene su brazo en mi hombro y pregunta.**

"**¿Qué pasa?" yo lo miro con preocupación.**

"**Mi padre me matara" digo yo. El se ríe.**

"**No te preocupes" el dice.**

"**Que no me preocupe" yo le digo a Sebastian.**

**El soba mi cabeza.**

"**Hablare con tu padre el entenderá" yo lo miro incrédulamente.**

"**Tu no lo conoces" digo yo. El me sonríe.**

" **Si lo conozco, créeme todo estará bien" dice el.**

**El me suelta y me levanto de la cama.**

"**Vamos, te llevare a casa" dice Sebastian.**

**Riku en parte de la conversación se había ido. Salimos de la casa hasta el bosque y seguir un rato y llegamos al Templo Daidouji.**

**Subimos la escalera infinitas que se hacen para mi. Cuando llegamos a la sima. Caminamos directo al Templo. Sebastian toca la puerta y abre la puerta mi preocupado padre.**

"**Mayura donde estabas, venia a llamar la policía".**

**Yo sonrío y venia a decir algo pero mi padre mira donde esta Sebastian.**

"**Lo lamento Señor Misao, su hija se desmayo anoche".**

**Solo dijo eso y mi padre me dice.**

"**Mayura entra hablare con el" lo dice en una forma seria y preocupado.**

**Entro a la casa, me quito los zapatos y actúo que voy a mi cuarto, pero me escondo en la parte de atrás de la pared y escucho su conversación. **

" **Sebastian tanto tiempo" dice mi padre.**

"**Lo se Señor Misao, pero tu sabe que soy el único, que le puede traer sus recuerdos" dice Sebastian.**

"**Lose Sebastian, pero tengo miedo de perderla al igual que a su madre" dijo mi padre.**

" **Lose Misao, pero ya es hora, ella debe recordar lo que en verdad ella es" dice Sebastian.**

**Mi padre suelta un suspiro.**

"**Sebastian, no quiero que le pase algo a Mayura, es lo ultimo que tengo" dice mi padre.**

"**Tu sabes que la protegeré, soy su protector, ella esta en buenas manos, esta Riku, Hiro y yo" Sebastian le dice a mi padre.**

**Estoy pensando y ¿Quién es Hiro?,**

**Empiezo a ver pequeños recuerdos de un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verde 'Hiro' pienso yo. Se me cae una lagrima.**

**Veo otro recuerdo; me veo a mi misma como una niña pequeña en una plataforma con Riku, Hiro y Sebastian, están arrodillado ante mi. **

" **Si su majestad" dicen ellos.**

**Vuelvo a la realidad y tengo aun lagrimas en mi rostro y escucho aun la conversación creo que una parte.**

" **Gracias Sebastian por traerla" dice mi padre.**

" **Señor Misao, no hay problema, recuerde ella esta a salvo sino usa lo que le dije" dice Sebastian.**

**Mi padre asiente, yo miro un poco desde la pared y veo a mi padre arrascando su cabeza.**

"**Señor Misao, recuerda que el la esta buscando, el no sabrá nada de ella, pero debemos de ser precavidos, no la puede descubrirla" mi padre asiente.**

"**Adiós Señor Misao"**

"**Adiós Hijo mió" mi padre dice.**

**Escucho que se va y mi padre cierra la puerta. Rápido me fui a mi cuarto, con un poco de cuidado entro a mi habitación, para que mi padre no sepa que escuche. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos. Me pregunto yo.**

' **De que hablan'. ' estoy confundida'.**

**Escucho mi puerta que la toca abro mis ojos.**

"**Puedes entrar papa" dije.**

**El entra con comida.**

"**Es de ayer que sobro" dice mi padre.**

"**No hay problema" contesto yo.**

**El me sonríe, meda la bandeja.**

"**Me iré hacer unas diligencia te dejo Mayura"**

**Dice el.**

**Yo asiento "Esta bien papa".**

**El se va y como mi comida y sonrío.**

'**Quiero saber que oculta mi padre', pienso eso en mi mente. Termine de comer y me entra un sueño y me quede dormida en la cama. **


	4. Capitulo 3:

**Capitulo 3:**

**Me desperté por el ruido de mi ventana abierta. Me levanto y la cierro, todavía es de día. Camino a mi escritorio, tengo mi celular y son las 4:30 PM.**

**Pongo mi celular en la mesa y camino para la puerta. La abro, camino y la cierro. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la cocina. Abro la nevera y no veo nada de comer. Chequeo el congelador y esta igual. **

"**No hay nada para comer, tendré que hacer compras" me dije en voz alta.**

**Cierro la puerta y vuelvo a mi habitación, me baño y me arreglo. Cojo mi celular y las llaves. Voy para la cocina y le escribo a mi padre 'Vuelvo horita, voy hacer compras' cuando termine, lo pego en la nevera.**

**Camino hasta la salida, me siento en el escalón y me pongo mis zapatos. Me levanto, abro la puerta y la cierro con seguro. Camino hasta llegar a la escaleras y bajar con cuidado los escalones. Sigo mi camino hasta llegar al supermercado. Entro y cojo un carrito y me encamino a las góndolas. Primero cojo los vegetales lo metí en bolsas. Después la carne, los enlatados. El arroz, cereal, etc.**

**Estoy en la góndola numero '10' donde están los dulces y ingredientes para prepara pasteles etc.**

**Mirando las diferentes cajas, para hacer bizcocho. Coji dos cajas diferentes y frosty lo metí en el carrito. Sigo caminando para otro lado. Me detengo en una góndola.**

"**Mayura" escucho.**

**Me viro y veo a mis dos viejos amigos.**

"**Yamino y Loki" lo que dije al final lo dije en un susurro.**


	5. Capitulo 4 :

**Capitulo 4:**

**Me quede helada cuando vi a Loki y a Yamino. No sabia que hacer.**

"**Hola" dije yo.**

**Ellos me sonrieron.**

"**Hola Mayura-san" dice Yamino.**

**Loki no dice nada, siento sus ojos en mi.**

**Mis ojos rubís se conectaron con sus ojos esmeralda, hizo que mi corazón hiciera un vuelco. Y me sonrojo y muevo mis ojos de el a Yamino.**

"**Como están" le pregunto a ellos.**

"**Bien Mayura" dice Loki.**

**Yamino mueve su cabeza arriba y abajo diciendo 'Bien'.**

**Pero Loki esta en su forma infantil.**

**Por que sabe que con la otra llama más la atención.**

**Venia a decir algo, pero mi celular suena. Así que lo saco de mi bolsillo de mi pantalón. Le doy al botón de contestar.**

"**Hello" dije yo.**

"**Mayura" dice el desconocido.**

"**ella habla" digo yo.**

"**Que bueno, así que con esta voz no me reconoces, jaja" dice el muchacho.**

**Ahí meda el click.**

"**Sebastian" dije yo.**

**Loki me mira con el ceño fruncido.**

**Yo le mando una sonrisa a Loki, y el rápido desvía la mirada con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. ' Así que hice sonrojar al Dios de el caos' yo me digo a mi misma.**

"**Mayura tenemos que hablar mañana" dice Sebastian.**

**Yo Asiento,"Okay nos vemos mañana" **

"**Okay" el dice.**

**Cuelgo la llamada y veo a Loki solo.**

"**Loki y Yamino" pregunto yo.**

**El sonríe "Se fue a pagar".**

**Yo asiento.**

"**Mayura" dice Loki.**

"**hmm" yo digo.**

"**Hoy podrías cenar con nosotros" pregunta Loki.**

"**No te molestaría" pregunto.**

"**no" Loki dice.**

**Yo sonrío.**

"**Okay" digo yo.**

**Fui a pagar mis compras. Salí de el supermercado. Loki se ofreció a Ayudarme con las compras. Pero fue un error. Loki en forma de Adulto. Todas las chicas con sus ojos en corazones por Loki. El le guiña y todas se desmayan. Pero la peor fue que tuvimos que correr hasta el templo Daidouji. Por Freya y Freyr. Gracias a los dos hermanos que se golpearon corriendo hacia nosotros. Gracias a Loki y sus reflejos no fuimos aplastado. Pero ahora regresando al presente. Guardando las cosas en la nevera y congelador las cosas correspondiente donde van.**

**Cuando todo estaba listo. Loki y yo nos fuimos a su casa. Todo quedo bien, extrañe la comida de Yamino, Fenrir no dejaba de decir 'chica misterio' me hizo sonreír. Echan estaba encima de mi cabeza, ¿por que podía ver?, que raro. Pero no senos olvide Narugami kun; que viene a robarle la comida a Loki.**

**Nos divertimos un rato y era hora de irme. Loki me acompaña a casa, en su forma real, era tarde las 10:30 PM para ser precisa. Cuando llegamos al templo. Estaba enfrente de mi puerta.**

"**Mayura, yo" dice Loki.**

"**Me divertí mucho con ustedes Loki" dije yo.**

"**Mayura me puedes llamar Loki-Kun" el dice.**

**Yo sonrío y lo abrazo.**

**Lo cojo desprevenido, pero el me abraza devuelta.**

"**Mayu" dice Loki.**

"**Loki-kun" yo sonrío.**

**Su rostro esta cerca de el mió, el se estaba acercando , pero ¡Bam! **

**Se abre la puerta y sale mi padre.**

**Loki se hecha para atrás.**

"**Loki-kun, fue un gusto verte" digo yo.**

"**igual mente Mayura" lo dice con sus manos en el bolsillo.**

**El aire le movía su chaqueta.**

**Así que entre a la casa. Mi padre cierra la puerta. Me quito los zapatos y camino a mi habitación.**

**Cuando la cierro suelto un suspiro de frustración.**

"**Casi venia a besarme" dije yo.**

**Me sonrojo y mi corazón esta latiendo rápidamente.**

"**Aun amo a Loki" dije yo.**

**Aun me duele desde que lo deje.**

**Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro. Me tiro a mi cama y solo llore.**

**Pero no me había percatado que por ahí había una sombra de alguien mirando por mi ventana.**

"**Te encontré Mayura" dice el.**


	6. Capitulo 5:

**Capitulo 5: **

**Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza, me dormí llorando. Me duele mis ojos y no me siento bien. Escucho la puerta abrirse.**

"**Mayura despierta" dice mi padre.**

**El entra completamente, cuando me ve pregunta.**

"**Te sientes bien Mayura"**

**Yo lo miro, pero escucho zumbidos en mis oídos..**

"**No papa" dije yo.**

**El se acerca y toca mi frente.**

"**Mayura tienes fiebre" dice el.**

**Yo asiento.**

**El rápido me pone compresa de agua y medicamentos para bajar la fiebre.**

**Se va mi padre y yo cierro mis ojos por un segundo.**

**Siento alguien llamándome.**

"**Mayura despierta"**

**Abro mis ojos mi padre esta frente mió cambiando la compresa.**

"**Mayura, tendrás que quedarte sola, tengo que hacer un exorcismo en Osaka" dice el.**

**Yo asiento.**

"**Te deje comida, para que comas, la puedes recalentar" dice el.**

**Yo asiento.**

**Se va de mi habitación cerrando mi puerta.**

**Cierro mis ojos, empiezo a ver repentinos**

**Recuerdos borrosos.**

****Recuerdos****

**Me veo yo detrás de una mujer, de cabello marrón.**

"**Mayura" ella dice.**

"**Si mama" yo digo.**

**Ella sonríe ella me presenta a dos niños.**

"**Daiki es el chico de cabello marrón y ojos rojos, es tu hermano mayor" ella dice.**

**Yo asiento con la cabeza.**

"**Este es Ryusuke, tu otro hermano mayor" dice mi madre.**

**Veo a Ryusuke tiene pelo rubio y ojos rojo, yo sonrío.**

**Ella me mira "Mayura, no te vas a presentar a tus hermanos". **

**Yo asiento.**

"**Hola, soy Daidouji Mayura" dije sonriendo.**

****Cambia el Recuerdo****

**Estoy enfrente de mi madre sentada en un sillón rojo.**

"**Mama que soy en realidad" digo yo.**

**Ella me mira "Mayura eres una Diosa"**

**Yo digo "Diosa"**

**Ella asiente.**

"**¿Que es eso?"yo pregunto.**

"**Lo aprenderás Mayura, te lo enseñare aquí, no solo eres una Diosa Mayura, eres una princesa" dice ella.**

"**Mama tengo poderes" pregunto .**

**Ella se ríe "Claro que si cariño, pero tu eres muy especial" ella dice.**

****Cambia el Recuerdo** **

"**As aprendido mucho Mayura" dice mi hermano Ryusuke.**

**Yo asiento.**

"**Ryusuke , Mama dice que soy especial, pero descubrí algo" digo yo.**

"**Que descubriste" pregunta el.**

"**La verdad, es que tengo todo los tipo de poderes que tiene todos los Dioses y significa que podré detener el Ragnarok, por eso soy especial , tengo el poder supremo, de todos los dioses nórdico y mucho más" digo yo.**

**El sonríe.**

"**Ya era hora que lo descubriera Mayura"**

**Toca la puerta.**

"**puedes entrar" digo yo.**

**Daiki entra.**

"**ya lo sabes Mayura" pregunta el.**

**Yo asiento.**

****Cambio de Recuerdo****

**Estoy sentada en una fiesta.**

**Todo está magnifico, pero algo paso. No supe ¿Por qué?.**

"**Aquí tenemos su protector Ryusuke y Daiki" dice el Mayordomo.**

**Ellos asienten.**

**Cuando miro mis ojos se topan con esmeralda.**

"**El es Sebastian" el me sonríe.**

**Yo me enamore de el a primera vista.**

****Cambio de Recuerdo****

**Estoy sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación en el palacio. Escucho alguien tocar la puerta, pero escucho una voz de un joven.**

"**Mayura puedo entrar" preguntando.**

"**Si puedes pasar Sebastian" dije yo.**

**Aun sigo sentada en el escritorio leyendo los libros que me dieron de tarea para aprender.**

**El entra a mi habitación, cuando lo miro, veo que tiene su pelo negro despeñado en todas partes y sus ojos verde , se veían muy brillantes. Veo en sus ojos un poco de picardía. Hizo que mi corazón saltara.**

**El se acerca a mi , se eñangota al frente mió. Ahora esta a mi estatura. Me toma la mano.**

"**Mayura" dice el.**

"**Hmm" digo yo.**

**El se levanta y aun tiene su mano entrelazada con la mía y sonríe.**

"**Levántate" yo asiento.**

**Me levanto de la silla y el ala mi mano para que lo siga hasta la puerta de el balcón. La abre y ambos salimos afuera. El la deja abierta y me ala para las barandillas y suelta mi mano y se va detrás de mi. Yo me viro y lo veo un poco lejos de mi. **

"**Cierra los ojos Mayura" yo asiento lo que dice el.**

**Cierro mis ojos, siento que el tira algo hacia mi, abro los ojos y veo polvo. Empecé a toser.**

**Me percato que el suelo esta ahora mas bajo.**

"**Que fue eso Sebastian" le dije a el con un tono de molestia pero mi voz había cambiado.**

"**Seb" venia a decir.**

**El no me dejo terminar, el entra a mi habitación y regresa con un espejo redondo. Esta parado al frente mió. Levanta el espejo.**

"**Mírate Mayura" dijo el.**

**Me miro en el espejo y me quedo asombrada por que lo que veo es una hermosa joven en el espejo y soy yo.**

"**Que es esto Sebastian" pregunte yo.**

**Me miro todo mi cuerpo , todo había cambiado.**

"**Solo quería ver como te verías en tu adolescencia para reconocerte" dijo el picaramente. **

**Yo sonrío.**

"**Enserio, fue para eso" pregunte yo.**

"**En realidad no" dice el.**

"**Ven" me dice el.**

**Yo me acerco y el me abraza.**

"**Te extrañare Mayura" el dice.**

**Yo asiento.**

"**Igual yo Sebastian" el me sonríe.**

**Nos alejamos, el toma mi mano y me ala para adentro de mi habitación, hasta la puerta de salida.**

"**¿Que vamos hacer?" pregunto yo.**

"**Solo daremos un paseo" el me contesta.**

"**Pero los guardias" dije yo sonriendo.**

**Me pregunto como saldremos si ellos caminas por aquí. Y salir estas horas esta prohibida.**

"**No te preocupes ahora, están al otro lado de el castillo rondando, así que ahora nos vamos" dijo el abriendo la puerta y halándome corriendo hasta la salida de el castillo con precaución. Abriendo y cerrando la puerta de la entrada con cuidado y que nadie se entere. Salimos de el palacio.**

****Cambio de Recuerdo****

**Estoy parada en la colina en la noche en mi forma original, estoy con Sebastian agarrado de manos mirando la Luna. Me viro hacia el.**

"**Sebastian" digo yo.**

"**Si Mayura" el dice moviendo su rostro hacia mi.**

"**Tu sabes que hasta hoy es mi ultimo día de estar aquí en Asgard verdad" el asiente.**

**El toma mi mentón y se acerca a mi , siento su respiración en mi labios.**

"**no se puede" dije yo.**

"**Lo se, es prohibido" el dice.**

**Pero nada de lo que décimo nos va detener.**

**El me beso suavemente y yo le correspondí rápidamente. Nos alejamos. Mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas y abrazo a Sebastian.**

"**No me quiero ir" le digo a el.**

"**Lo se Mayura, yo no quiero" dice el.**

"**Pero, el esta aquí buscándote" el me dice.**

"**Lo se, Hades me busca" dije yo.**

"**Así es" dijo Sebastian.**

"**Mama , se sentía mal, así que quiere ver a papa y estaré protegida allá" dije yo.**

**El asiente y besa mi frente.**

"**Cuídate" dice el.**

**Yo asiento.**

"**Digo lo mismo Sebastian" le digo a el.**

**El sonríe.**

****Cambio de Recuerdo****

**Aun sigo en Asgard, mama enfermo, me dijo que no sabia cuanto le faltaba para vivir. Eso me dolió.**

**Necesitaba la cura, pero no sabia cual era, mi madre quería irse ya.**

**Tenia un mal presentimiento.**

"**Sebastian se me olvido decirte esto anoche" le digo a el fuera de la habitación de mi madre.**

"**Mama dijo, para protegerme, cuando vaya para Midgard tendré que esconder mis memorias de todo esto" dije yo.**

**El asiente.**

"**Tu serás el que vas a desencadenar mis memoria más tarde, así el no me encuentra, si no se nada , mis poderes estarán dormidos" el sonríe satisfechamente.**

"**Okay Mayra" el me dice de cariño.**

"**Nos veremos en un par de años pequeña" dice el.**

**Yo asiento felizmente.**

**** Cambio de Recuerdo"**

**Estando en Midgard en el templo, mi padre quiso llevar a mi madre al hospital aunque no podía hacer nada, me ponía triste.**

**Esa misma noche.**

**Mi madre le dijo todo a mi padre.**

**Esa noche, hice el encantamiento. Encerrando mis memoria por completo hasta que tenga 18 años y Sebastian haga que recuerde.**

**Se que todo oscurece cuando hice esto.**

**Desperté sobresaltada en mi cama.**

**Ahí cosas que aun no las puedo recordar bien.**

**Pero se que están ahí y intento de cogerla y se ve borrosa pero se que-**

"**Recuerdo todo" dije en voz alta para mi misma.**


End file.
